


We don't follow the rules here

by raging_storm (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raging_storm
Summary: "Just don't climb anything," the stage manager told Tyler.





	We don't follow the rules here

Before going onstage, the stage manager of Bonnaroo makes an appearance with Twenty One Pilots bearing a piece of paper in hand. "Sorry this is so last minute," he says, not sorry at all. "I just need to get a signature from you." He looks pointfully at Tyler.

Tyler shrugs. He claps Josh on the shoulder. "I'll see you out there, then," he says.

"Miss you already," Josh jokes as he's escorted through another door backstage.

The stage manager clears his throat and produces a pen. "If you could just..."

"Sure," Tyler says, taking the proffered paper. 

\--

Backstage and ready to go, Josh waits for his bandmate, curious as to what's going on. A pair of new Vics in hand, he clicks them together to an aimless rhythm as a guard watches him solemnly. 

Tyler makes an appearance five minutes later, twenty minutes late for the start of the concert. 

"What happened?" Josh asks. "What did he want you to sign?"

Tyler looks irritated. Tyler looks disgruntled. Still, he smiles at Josh as if sharing a secret joke. "It was a contract saying not to climb anything," he says.

"No, really?"

"Yeah. I guess they don't want a repeat of 2014."

"You're on in two," says another guy in a red staff t-shirt. 

Josh takes a deep breath. "That's not going to stop you. Is it...?"

The first strains of  _Fairly Local_ play; cheers from the crowd get louder; Tyler smiles again and pulls on his red beanie. "No," he says, as he runs out on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work so I wrote this.


End file.
